<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sexual healing by milkbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414987">sexual healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbox/pseuds/milkbox'>milkbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, G!P</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbox/pseuds/milkbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jinsol breaks her leg and jungeun tries to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sexual healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol laid uncomfortably on her bed, leg raised on pillows. Her body felt sore and tired from not moving but her doctor requested firmly that Jinsol do nothing but rest, which was a hard feat for Jinsol. She grossly overestimated her ability to do skateboard tricks down a halfpipe (despite never riding once before that) and now, days after surgery and with pins in her legs, she lays in wait until she’s at least not as sore to move around. At least she didn’t die but honestly spending her break from uni in her room was probably much worse than dying, she didn’t care if she was being overdramatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol was an energetic person, so to lay in bed alone in her room and do nothing for who knows how long was starting to get to her. At least she could spend it back at home and not alone in her dorm. She'd gone through most of her movie collection in two days since she was released from the hospital. Good thing it was a Friday. Most of her friends would be done with school and they'd be able to visit her. But most importantly, her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn't seen Jungeun since she left the hospital the day before so Jinsol was getting impatient waiting to see her girlfriend’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on her door brought Jinsol from her daydreaming about Jungeun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinsol?” Jungeun carefully peeked around the door and Jinsol's mood instantly brightened, a grin spreading across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, baby.” Jinsol melted at the greeting. She missed Jungeun’s silky voice. It'd only been two days but she's been in confinement with no company but her comedies and her mom checking in once in awhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling any better?” Jungeun asked concerned, making her way to sit on the bed by Jinsol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jinsol pouted. “I'm so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor baby,” Jungeun pouted back. “Is there anything I can do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol nodded sadly before lightly tapping her lips. “Kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun rolled her eyes and laughed in amusement, leaning down to smooch Jinsol’s lips. “Better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Jinsol playfully looked to the ceiling in thought and then shook her head. “I think it needs more tongue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sol!” Jungeun slapped Jinsol on the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I'm hurt!” Jinsol frowned. “And if I'm ever going to walk again, I need you to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun laughed at Jinsol’s antics. She may be childish, but Jungeun always found it hard to resist her. Blame it on her innocent face. “Okayyy,” Jungeun gave into her for the nth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol grinned and reached out for her wrists. “Climb on top of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun hesitated, not wanting to hurt Jinsol but also not wanting to start anything as Jinsol’s mom would probably walk in any minute and being in that position, on top of Jinsol, she wouldn't want to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, Lip. Come on.” Jinsol smiled sweetly at Jungeun, who sighed and gave in once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quickly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jungeun carefully straddled Jinsol, not wanting to put her whole weight on the injured girl beneath her. But Jinsol didn’t seem to care as her hands went straight to Jungeun’s behind, pulling their lower bodies flush together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jinsol</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Jungeun hissed and before she could scold the older girl, Jinsol pulled her down and locked their lips together. Jungeun softened when Jinsol swiped her tongue along her lower lip, immediately granting access.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol took her time exploring Jungeun’s mouth, a soft whimper escaping the girl above her whenever their tongues slid together. Jinsol pulled Jungeun even closer to her, reluctantly removing her lips to nibble along Jungeun’s jaw before trailing a path down her neck, licking and sucking at the pale skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun let out a gasp and subconsciously started grinding her lower body against Jinsol’s. Jinsol groaned and bit into Jungeun’s neck, sucking a bruise onto the smooth skin. Jungeun ground her hips harder against Jinsol’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jungeun</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jinsol breathed out in warning. The onset of Jungeun’s movements was starting to stir </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Jinsol’s pants, and that could only spell trouble. They’ve done this plenty of times before but both of Jinsol’s legs were working then. She’s not sure how fast she can redress if her mom were to interrupt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jinsol stilled Jungeun’s hips and gently pushed her into a sitting position above her. “I think that’s enough for today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frown formed on Jungeun’s face. “But you’re the one who asked for this and now you just want to stop?” She folded her arms and pouted down at Jinsol. “You’re such a tease, Jung Jinsol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol laughed at her adorable and frustrated girlfriend. “I’m sorry, Lip, but I can’t move! I won’t be able to make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun’s frown deepened as she seemed to be thinking about something before she got off of Jinsol. “Wait here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jungeun left her place on top of Jinsol, it was only then that Jinsol could truly see how frustrated she was herself, her semi-erect cock creating a tent in her sweats. She can’t remember how long it’s been since they’ve had sex and she’s kind of frustrated it has to happen at a time when she can barely perform her best but she needs Jungeun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun moves to close the door but then stops, slowly turning to Jinsol. “Actually…the open door policy, remember?” Jinsol raises an eyebrow in confusion, not liking Jungeun’s sly smirk. Jungeun walks back to her place on Jinsol‘s lap. “Do you think you can keep quiet?” She asks as she rubs Jinsol’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol’s eyes widen. “No! Do you want me to die? My mom will throw you out. Just quietly close the door and quickly blow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if she sees that the door is closed then she’ll know something is up…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jungeun…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be quick.” Jungeun pouts, hand rubbing dangerously closer to Jinsol’s rising dick, allowing her to think with the wrong head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jinsol gruffly relents and Jungeun happily wiggles on top of her. She immediately pushes Jinsol’s shirt up, exposing her stomach to places kisses all over. Jungeun rubs Jinsol over her clothed dick and Jinsol groans and then bites her lip, cringing at the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun smiles against her stomach, hand squeezing covered dick. “You need to be quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this is a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun hooks her fingers in the waistband of Jinsol’s sweats. “Well then you shouldn’t have started it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls her underwear down to her thighs and Jungeun kisses all over her pelvis, tongue poking out to lick at the skin, leaving open mouthed kisses around Jinsol’s dick. Jinsol groans again, needing direct contact badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jinsol can even beg, Jungeun takes her into her hands and kisses the tip of Jinsol’s dick, licking the precum and then bringing her hand up to spread the wetness all over her length. Jinsol bites down on her fist and Jungeun dips her tongue in the hole of Jinsol’s head, tongue swiping over the tip again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping her lips around the head, Jungeun sucks harshly as she jerks Jinsol’s dick up and down. Jinsol’s jaw hangs open as she watches her dick slide in and out of Jungeun’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jungeun pulls out, Jinsol takes sight of her red and throbbing cock. She needs to cum so bad it’s almost painful. “Jungeun.” Her voice comes out hoarse as she tries to whisper. “I need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun gets off the bed and Jinsol pouts until Jungeun removes her underwear from beneath her skirt. She carefully moves to straddle Jinsol again, wet pussy pressed against her abs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jungeun, I can’t really move,” Jinsol warns as Jungeun is panting, gliding her lips against her tight stomach. “I won’t be as good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun stops and thinks for a few moments. “I think I have an idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol groans. “No more ideas, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jungeun shushes her and carefully moves her knees on either side of Jinsol’s head and sits back on Jinsol’s chest, careful not to suffocate her though. “Eat me out, Sol.” The lust in Jungeun’s voice, her pussy inches from Jinsol’s face is enough to make her forget about the consequences of getting caught, so her hands come up to lightly hold Jungeun’s ass. Slowly pulling the younger girl closer, Jinsol turns her head to bite into Jungeun’s thigh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh!” Jinsol hisses into her thigh. She attempts to reach for the remote, her phone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that will drown out the noise, but Jungeun just won’t help her out, keeping her trapped underneath her. She gives up on the task and only hopes that they can keep quiet enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol grabs Jungeun by the ass, bringing her closer as she buries her mouth in her pussy. Jungeun gasps and then clasps her hands over her mouth. She grinds against her tongue, Jinsol laving at her throbbing clit, licking at the wet skin. She’s so messy that cum coats her mouth. Her tongue glides up and down the folds, wetness mixing with her saliva and dripping down her chin. She sucks harshly at the swollen lips and Jungeun starts to get impatient, hips rocking back and forth at an unpleasant pace for Jinsol, not able to keep her mouth in one spot. She grips Jungeun’s hips roughly and pulls the girl down hard on her mouth, tongue quickly finding her entrance. Jinsol’s tongue slips inside the girl’s tight walls and Jungeun’s hands find their way to grip Jinsol’s hair for leverage to bounce on her tongue. Jinsol’s nose repeatedly bumps against her clit and Jungeun has to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming. She feels so good and is already struggling to not make any noise that she’s not sure how she’s going to take Jinsol’s dick quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol’s nails dig into Jungeun’s thigh as she fucks Jungeun with her tongue. She can feel the girl getting close as she pants harder and her hips grind harder against her mouth. Jungeun’s walls tighten around Jinsol’s tongue as she releases into her mouth, holding back a huge moan that comes out as a strangled groan. Jungeun sits back on Jinsol’s chest, spent and breathing heavily. But then she stops and remembers their current predicament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she heard?” She whispers down at Jinsol as both hold their breaths and listen for footsteps to come bounding towards them as her mom races to check if they’re doing anything unsavory. After a few moments of silence they sigh in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cutting it pretty close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, we’re not done yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Jinsol’s dick wasn’t currently throbbing and begging to be touched, she’d argue to stop right now. But she doesn’t have that kind of willpower, especially when it comes to Jungeun and the girl knows this as she scoots back above Jinsol and settles on top her hips, dick pressed against wet folds. Jungeun slowly begins to unbutton her shirt as she slides back and forth, her breath hitches every time Jinsol’s head glides past her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun positions Jinsol’s dick at her entrance and slowly sinks down, sighing at the feeling of being filled. She continues to the hilt and whimpers as she’s stretched open, still not used to how big Jinsol is. She settles her weight onto Jinsol who groans and winces in pain. Jungeun forgets that Jinsol is newly injured and gasps as she lifts up a little. “I’m sorry, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I can handle it. Just fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun gives her a worried look but Jinsol holds the girl’s hips, guides her back down her dick, guides her to move back and forth. Jungeun places her hands on Jinsol’s toned stomach to help with her movements. As much as she wants to be fucked, she wants to make sure Jinsol isn’t in any more pain than she needs to be. Jungeun grinds carefully on top of Jinsol and it feels great but Jinsol wants more, to feel Jungeun’s ass slamming down onto her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol starts to thrust up against Jungeun. Pain surges through her leg but Jinsol ignores it in favor of the pleasure being inside Jungeun gives. Jungeun notices the struggle in Jinsol’s face so she helps out, lifting her hips and bringing them back down. They quickly find a rhythm as Jungeun starts to bounce on Jinsol’s dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol reaches up to pull out Jungeun’s breast, wanting to watch them bounce with their movements. Jungeun follows what Jinsol wants and takes her own breast into her hand, tugging at her own nipples as her walls grasp at Jinsol’s dick tightly. Unexpectedly, Jinsol sits up despite her protesting body and Jungeun scolds her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sol</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” But then she’s cut off by Jinsol’s mouth taking her nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun wraps her arms around Jinsol’s neck and starts to grind harshly as Jinsol matches her thrusts. She bites on Jungeun’s nipple, gripping her ass and pulling her closer. “Jungeun,” Jinsol whines against her breast and Jungeun knows what she’s asking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun settles her hands on Jinsol’s shoulders and speeds up her thrusts. She bounces harder and tightens her pussy around Jinsol’s dick, ass slamming against Jinsol’s thighs. Jinsol is in pain but she doesn’t let Jungeun know, trying her best to thrust up into Jungeun as hard as she can. She doesn’t mean to speed up the process but she’s not sure how much longer she can handle the pain before she completely throws Jungeun off of her. Jinsol slides her hand between their bodies and roughly fingers her clit. Jungeun bites down on Jinsol’s shoulder. They haven’t been caught yet but she’s about to cum and it’s going to hit harder than the last one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun cums, moans muffled against Jinsol’s shoulder as she convulses in her lap. Her cum spills all over Jinsol’s thighs as her walls choke her dick tightly and Jungeun can feel her throb as the older girl is pushed past her limit, cum spilling into Jungeun as their cum mix together inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol falls backward onto the bed as Jungeun lands on her, still holding her tightly. They pant as they recover, Jinsol’s hands rubbing Jungeun’s back as they catch their breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinsol? Jungeun?” Jinsol’s mom shouts from the bottom of the stairs and Jungeun jumps from the bed, scrambling to fix her blouse as she can hear footsteps approaching. Jinsol struggles to pull up her pants as Jungeun scans the room for her underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinsol, I can’t find my underwear!” She hisses but it’s too late as Jinsol’s mom knocks on the door and Jungeun turns around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just checking on you two.” Jinsol’s mom smiles at them both before turning to Jinsol.I could hear you groaning and it sounds like you were in a lot of pain, Jinsol. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mom. I think I just need to sleep. You can go now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol’s mom gives her a look of concern but accepts her answer. “Well okay then I’ll leave you two alone. But the door stays open.” She smiles at Jungeun and waves to leave but says before leaving, “Oh, Jungeun. Your shirt isn’t done up right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jungeun can scramble for an excuse Jinsol’s mom leaves them be and Jinsol starts to crack up. “You should have seen your face. We almost got caught.” Jungeun hits Jinsol’s leg lightly but also hard enough to cause a little pain. “Ow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deserved.” Jungeun smirks before dropping back onto the bed beside Jinsol. “But for someone with limited movement, you can really fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was all you.” Jinsol kisses the top of her and pulls Jungeun as close to her side as she can get, hand trailing beneath the girl’s skirt until Jungeun slaps her hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got lucky once. Don’t push it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don’t reread anything i write so idk how this turned out bye ✋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>